Jardin discret
by Koukin-kun
Summary: Recueil sur Hanako avant et pendant sa vie à Yamaku. Chapitre 2 : La voie des livres.
1. L'incendie

Fiction-théorie sur la nuit de l'incendie et de la mort des parents de Hanako. Ne l'imaginant pas se livrer ainsi à n'importe qui avant la fin de son scénario, il est possible d'imaginer ce texte comme un récit qu'elle fait à son thérapeute. Les phrases en italique sont des pensées non-dites.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Il y a eu...un incendie. C'était au printemps, quand j'avais hu-huit ans. Nous n'habitions pas en ville m-mais à la campagne. Mon...mon père travaillait en ville et ma mère restait pour s-s'occuper de la maison.

C'était la nuit, très tard. L'incendie s'est déclaré juste en-dessous de...de ma chambre. Je ne veux pas savoir à quoi il était dû.

C'est mon père qui m'a réveille. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu c-compte mais...j-je crois que c'est l'odeur de la fumée qu-qui l'a réveillé. Il faisait très chaud. Je pense...qu'il a dit à maman...de sortir, qu'il allait me s-sauver. Papa m'a pris dans ses bras et...m'a emmené...ho-hors de ma chambre mais...le feu avait déjà abîme des poutres et...nous sommes t-tombés...en plein dedans. La maison é-était un peu vieille...et n'avait pas d'alarmes...

Ce n'était plus seulement la c-cuisine mais t-toute la moitié du rez-de-chaussée qui était en feu. Papa... a fait en sorte de p-prendre le plus gros de la chute et est t-tombé sur le dos. Il m'a ensuite jeté, loin de lui, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. J'ai c-compris quand j'ai vu...une partie du plafond... s'effondrer...sur lui. Ses jambes étaient b-bloquées, i-il ne pouvait p-plus bouger.

I-il m'a crié de p-partir rejoindre maman mais je...je n'ai pas pu b-bouger. Il...il a encore crié mais...t-tout ce que j'ai pu faire, c'était...m'allonger...et p-pleurer. M-même quand le feu m'a t-touché. J'étais là, à p-pleurer, pendant que lui faisait t-tout pour me garder en v...en vie. Plus il criait, p-plus je pleurais. P-plus je pleurais, plus il b-brulait...pour rien.

Maman est arrivé...à ce moment-là. J-je me souviens qu-qu'elle est resté là, i-immobile, mais papa... lui a ordonné de le laisser...et de s'occuper...de moi. La fumée et le feu avaient...envahi le couloir... mais-mais elle n'a p-pas cherché à les-à les éviter...et elle m'a tiré de là en me serrant c-contre elle. J-j'abîmais ses bras...qui s'enflammaient...à mon c-contact, je la c-calcinais, mais elle ne m'a pas lâché. Même quand elle est t-tombé au sol. Elle avait inhalé...trop de fumée et...elle ne pouvais plus... respirer c-correctement.

J-je peux encore voir...le dessous de son épaule...alors qu'elle me serrait contre elle...sentir une odeur âcre qu-qui n'était pas de d-de la fumée. Je l'ai entendu san-sangloter...mais c'est comme si le feu avait...comme si le feu avait fait s'évaporer ses larmes. Cet incendie...a pris les derniers pleurs de m-maman en plus de sa vie, à elle et celle de p-papa. Après ça, plus rien. Rien que le noir et cette ch-chaleur. S-si seulement...j'avais pu...b-bouger, à ce moment-là...

_Depuis ce jour, je porte la preuve de ma couardise._

_Les gens meurent car je suis incapable de m'occuper seule de moi._

_J'ai la sensation de trahir Lilly. Elle seule ne peux pas voir mes cicatrices_

_Je suis écœurante._

* * *

Dans le cas présent, il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître la cause de l'incendie pour que Hanako se sente coupable. Les possibilités étant trp nombreuses, j'ai décidé de faire au plus simple en utilisant tout ce que l'on sait d'elle et de son passé.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis et de vos théories si la mienne vous semble imparfaite ou trop tirée par les cheveux (je ne pourrai cependant vous répondre que si vous laisser une review en tant qu'inscrit).

Fanfic-ment vôtre,

Koukin


	2. La voie des livres

Deuxième one-shot, cette fois-ci décrivant l'origine de la passion de Hanako pour les livres. Parce que se dire qu'elle lit seulement pour s'échapper du monde réel est vraiment trop facile...

Also, I have a message for people who speak english and read these words at the end of the chapter.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

La bibliothèque de l'orphelinat aurait plus mérité le titre de "bric-à-brac de livres" qu'autre chose. Collés à un mur d'une salle de jeu se trouvaient deux étagères remplies de livres pour enfants, de vieux dictionnaires défraîchis, de magazines plus ou moins récents et d'un tas d'autres papiers. Un bac à bandes dessinées et à mangas venait compléter cette collection hétéroclite.

Hanako était assise dans un coin de la pièce, jouant distraitement avec des cubes en bois. Elle les empilait, les dés-empilait et les rempilait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce. D'autres enfants jouaient avec des petites voitures sur un tapis un peu plus loin mais la fillette faisait tout pour ne pas les regarder. Elle savait qu'elle serait la cause de leur départ précipité si elle ne faisait que croiser leur regard. Les cicatrices de son visage inspiraient la crainte à beaucoup d'orphelins et elle s'en voulait de leur faire peur, même involontairement. Aussi faisait-elle tout pour ne pas les regarder.

Quitte à ce que quelqu'un ai mal, autant que ce soit elle seule.

Après un temps qui lui paru interminable, le groupe d'enfants sortit de la pièce et Hanako resta seule, jouant toujours avec ses cubes.

Elle respirait un peu plus librement maintenant que personne ne pouvait l'observer et promena son regard tout autour de la pièce. Empiler des morceaux de bois commençait à l'ennuyer maintenant qu'elle n'était plus obligée d'éviter les regards. C'est alors qu'elle examina avec plus d'attention les deux étagères.

Hanako ne parlait plus beaucoup depuis l'incendie qui avait coûté la vie à ses parents deux ans auparavant, que ce soit à cause de ses brîlures, du choc psychologique ou du regard des autres. Cela ne l'empêchait cependant pas de vouloir communiquer. Elle se sentait parfois honteuse de jeter des coups d'œils furtifs aux groupes d'enfants et de l'envie qu'elle avait à les rejoindre. Peut-être les livres lui permettraient-ils de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait ?

Elle avança vers une étagère qui faisait deux fois sa taille et examina les couvertures aux couleurs vives avec curiosité. Son séjour à l'hôpital pouvait se résumer en deux mots : soins et rééducation. Aussi n'avait-elle pas eu le temps d'avoir de loisirs. Le simple fait de tourner une page lui provoquait des douleurs dans les doigts et aujourd'hui encore, ces derniers avaient parfois du mal à bouger.

Après un moment d'hésitation Hanako prit un livre de sa main couverte de cicatrices. La sensation du papier glacé était agréable et les pages alternaient entre illustrations et texte, ce qui convenait à son niveau de lectrice débutante. Elle commença à lire.

C'est alors que, sans prévenir, la voix de sa mère résonna dans sa tête. C'était la première fois qu'elle lisait ce livre mais la jeune fille pouvait l'entendre comme autrefois. Elle se voyais assise sur ses genoux , mère et fille blotties ensemble sur le canapé du salon, contemplant d'un air ravi les images qui se succédaient au rythme d'une voix qu'elle n'avait pas oublié. Une vague de nostalgie l'emplit alors qu'elle continuait à lire.

Le temps passa, le livre fut achevé et la voix de sa mère disparut. Le monde extérieur lui sembla alors plus redoutable que jamais. Le cocon invisible que Hanako s'était forgé s'effondra alors et elle pleura. C'était comme perdre sa mère une seconde fois.

Elle continua à lire. Au fil des années, la présence de la voix de sa mère eut plus d'importance que la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait à chaque fois qu'elle terminait un livre. La bibliothèque de l'orphelinat fut vite terminée et son goût pour les livres s'accentua encore au collège, où elle s'isolait en silence, assise dans un fauteuil entre deux étagères. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle demanda, une fois arrivée à Yamaku :

-Vous avez une bibliothèque ?

* * *

Le titre de ce chapitre contient non pas un, mais deux jeux de mots en rapport avec le sujet ! Saurez-vous les trouver ?

Message for readers speaking english : I hope my stories are comprehensible for you, whatever your french practice. My english isn't than good, so I can't traduct my own texts. Sorry for this. But you are numerous and I would say to you : thank you for reading.

Fanfic-ment vôtre,

Koukin


End file.
